Hold my drink
by Badgirlgoth
Summary: Levy finally comes clean to Gajeel on how she feels , with a little encouragement from her friend and a river of drinks... Lemon / smut/ hint girl on girl .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N …. hi all well I was in my shower and this kinda came to me … a few days ago my mates had been drinking and used the famous last words "hold my drink, this is going to be epic" which of cause it wasn't haha but a fun time was had by all. So I was thinking that maybe a prompt of "hold my drink" would be a good place for a one shot, and well here we are haha I hope you all enjoy please read like comment. This is a levy story with some Gajeel thrown in the other Fairy Tail guys as well, Plus a OC character I will give you a little info on her.**

 **Name: Jinx**

 **profession : Fairy tail wizard soul dragon slayer**

 **hight: 5,4**

 **Build: Curvy but toned.**

 **Hair and eye colour : purple**

 **I hope you all enjoy :)**

Levy POV

Well since we won the grand magic games and saved the world plus we came back to magnolia in one piece, Of cause Fairy Tail needed to party like always. My eyes search the guild hall as I watch my Nakama's drink and dance the night away, i notice Elfman is chatting to Evergreen in the corner acting like nothing is happening, its not like we all don't know they are secretly dating.. I chuckle to myself

"Levy whats so funny" Lucy asked me sitting next to me on the bar stool sipping her rum. I look to my left and right. See my friends Lucy and Cana to my left, and Jinx and Juvia to my right.

"Nothing just thinking we did it again all came back in one piece and things have changed in a way." I stated spinning back around in my chair and I look back at my beer

take a sip and sigh.

"Ok Levy what is wrong?" Jinx asks me her purple eyes boring holes in my soul.

I sigh again and bang my head onto the bar.

"This wouldn't by any chance have something do with a certain iron dragon slayer we all know dose it" I hear Lucy whisper next to me

Hiccup… "offf coourse it does we are talking about levy right" I hear Cana slur next to Lucy

"Shh you…. one of them will hear!" Lucy whispered and elbowed Cana in the chest.

"Oww Lushy you don't have to be so rough, I might like it" Cana gushes and winks at Lucy. I watch Lucy roll her eyes and blush.

"So it does have something to do with you know who then Levy" Jinx stated taking another drink. Since the three of us started drinking we have sat on the same 4 stools as Mira keeps pouring us drinks. I am on my third beer and I can feel my senses starting to vacate my body my shyness evaporating like steam in a hot tub. I sit back up and smile down at my beer. See this is while I don't often drink. The rational Levy leaves and I become a purring kitten flirty like Lucy. I glance over to Jinx and I see her smirk as she looks around the guild Jinx is now on her 10th beer and it doesn't seem to be effecting her at all. I feel jealous, but you can see a slight blush upon her cheeks as she searches the crowed. I can see her watching the others dance, Guildarts and the Master drinking and Natsu and Grey fighting like always, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings it was always the same. But before I knew what happened Jinx catches something behind me. When I turn she caught a flying rum bottle. I gulp, looking at her hand and the bottle only an inch from back of my neck.

"Oh Mavis what are those two doing now" I hear Lucy whine and spin in her chair

"Natsu, Grey cut it out you almost hurt Levy you idiots" she screeches Both stop mid hit

"We weren't doing nothing wrong Lucy" they both state quickly I see Lucy roll her eyes. I look back at Jinx she is still holding the rum bottle in her hand behind my back

"Wow Juvia believes Jinx has quick reflexes must be cause she is a dragon slayer" Juvia stated. A soft pink tinge on her cheeks. Looking towards her Grey sama

Jinx looked back at her and smiled "Of cause it is, how do you think we last this long if you will excuse me for a second" I see her smirk and wink at Juvia, as she throws the bottle back to where Natsu and Grey are back to fighting. I watch as the bottle spins I know even with my beer brain that if she hits one of them on the head and the beer bottle is not in the right position it will shatter over one of there heads, but I know Jinx wouldn't do that to them I watch the bottle and it fly's straight to Natsu's head and hits him with a plonk but doesn't shatter.

"Ahhh what the hell Jinx that freaking hurt" I hear him whine.

"Awe poor little fire breath watch where you throwing shit next time when you guys fight. Plus if you don't cut it out I will get Erza" she yells over the rabble I can see Natsu hears her and straightens up. I chuckle to myself and I see cana and Lucy laughing so hard they both fall into a puddle on the floor together.

Jinx sits back in her chair and drains the last of her drink, As a chair comes flying over us and hits the wall behind the bar.

"I swear to god I am going to kill them" I hear her mutter under her breath but before she turns around her head cocks to the side and she giggles.

"Whats so funny?" I ask with a smile

"Three, two, one" she states the next minute I hear the guild doors open Erza, Gajeel and Lilly walk threw back from their quest.

"Natsu !" I hear Erza bellow. I watch them enter the guild my eyes search Gajeel for wounds or anything wrong with him. Hes eyes catch mine and I feel hot I can feel my cheeks redden. I look down to the floor and smile. I look back up and see him and Lilly go to their normal table in the corner I watch Mira go over and take hes order, I am a little upset he didn't come over to say Hi or even smile at me. It seems like since the grand magic games we have been dancing around each other and its making me start to wonder if he is even interested in me. I can feel my happy buzzy mood deflate and I turn back around in my chair.

Lucy and Cana moved to the dance floor with Juvia to dance with Grey, Natsu and Erza. I drink the rest of my beer and order another one. I know its a bad idea cause I get all giggly but I need to lift my spirits after making myself sad.

Jinx nudges me and smiles.

"You know what you think is wrong right" she stated

"What? I don't know what you mean" I stated back going red

"Remember Levy soul dragon slayer I can see when you soul is hurting and it started changing when Gajeel and Lilly went to there table and not to the bar to say hi" she stated softly.

"I hate you dragon slayers sometimes" I mutter to myself

I hear her laugh next to me

"Dragon slayer hearing remember" she stated

I down my 4th drink well you know what I will be damned if I am letting Gajeel ruin our celebration. I order another beer

"Whoo look at you go pixie girl" Jinx smiled down at me I laugh at her and I feel the warmth spread back to my chest

"How about we get this party really started shall we" Jinx asked tilting her head my way.

"What do you mean?" I state looking at her purple eyes

"Mira bring me a bottle of Sakee"

I give her a huh? look

"Are you serious?" I state

"Of cause I am, we are celebrating aren't we and lets face it look at Cana and Lucy we are way behind" she smiles as me and I giggle.

"Ok lets do it" I glance over to Gajeel and Lilly they are deep in conversation I feel deflated again.

Mira placed a bottle in front of us and two Sakee bowls. I watch Jinx grab 4 shot glasses from behind the bar instead and poured the clear liquid in each one

"Well mud in your eye Levy" she tipped back the 2 shots like it was water I follow suit I feel the liquid burn down my throat but I feel all warm and gooey in side.

"Well shall we dance?"

"Best idea you have had all night Levy Chan"

We get up and make our ways to the dance floor I see the Sakee bottle in Jinx's hand as we move to the dance floor, I see Lucy and Natsu dancing, Juvia is curled up to Grey as he sat down next to the makeshift dance floor. Cana dancing with freed but he looks so stiff. I giggle as I watch them I feel a hand around my waist and Jinx pulls me close to her and we dance together, I hear Lucy howling at us and I blush like a tomato but giggle into Jinxes shoulder. All worries about Gajeel and everything else gone as I dance with my friend. I see her scan the guild her eyes land on Gajeel and she smirks at him, I notice this. Hmmm is she trying to make Gajeel jealous. I glance around and sneak a peak at Gajeel he has a scowl on hes face and I blush again, and giggle

Jinx comes in close we are still dancing "hmmm seems we have an audience" she whispered in my ear. I shiver shes so close and sounds so perfect right now, I glance around again and I notice Jet, Droy, Laxus, Bixlow, Erza, Lucy and Natsu looking at us while Cana is cheering and Freed is blushing.

I giggle into her chest as we dance some more, the alcohol is starting to take hold as I grind my ars against her and laugh. She spins me around and we stare at each other as we dance. She passes me the Sake bottle and I take more sips as we dance. I can see she is still super sensitive to what happening around the room. She smirks at me again and comes close like she is about to kiss me I gulp and feel the pink rise to my cheeks again.

"I think Gajeel is about to explode over there maybe you should take your chance" her voice barely a whisper her lips ghost over mine she smiles down at me, I am turning into a tomato again I can feel it. Her eyes are challenging me and I cant help but except I know what she wants me to do. What I need to do…

"Hold my drink this is going to be epic" I thrust the bottle back into her hands and make a be line to Gajeel.

 **Jinx POV**

I smirk as I continue to dance it seems that my plan worked. I feel someone move behind me as I dance I ignore them for now and watch Levy stamp over to Gajeel I can hear everything in the guild. I narrow in on her breathing she looks like a stuttering mess at the moment as she makes her way over to the table. I see Gajeel still hasn't noticed that Levy is making a be line for him. Hes still paying attention to me, I can hear the glass break in hes hand. As he scowls at me, I smirk again as I see Levy finally reach the table.

 **Levy POV**

Well I made it here with out him noticing hes to busy death staring at Jinx…. now what do I do, you know what I don't even care right now.

"Gajeel" I state in a firm voice he looks up at me, I take my chance I grab hes tunic he looks stunned as I smash my lips against his, he tastes like iron and whiskey and I cant help but want to melt into hes arms, for a minute he is too shocked to respond and he doesn't kiss back I am about to stop _I made a big mistake my head screams at me_. Before I know it he picks me up and kisses me back I wrap my legs around hes waist my brain has completely left the building. I am consumed by the taste of him my hand runs threw hes wild hair. Hes walking out the side door with me still wrapped around him. He puts me down when we are outside the cool night air hits me and I almost feel regret for doing that …. almost…. I smile at my feel we are breathing heavily. He looks down at me with a blush on hes cheeks.

"Well damn shrimp I never knew you had it in you" he stated gruffly looking at my lips… hear a GIHI come from him and I look at my feet my cheeks turning pink again. Hes hand lift my chin to look at him.

"By the way that stunt you pulled with Jinx… remind me to thank her that was hot" he stated taking my lips again I melt into hes hot touch and smile…. _Finally_ …..

 **Jinx POV**

Due to my dragon ears I can hear Levy and Gajeel's exchange out side, I am so glad I could help Levy with her shyness at least they are on the same page now… although I think I am going to get yelled at by Gajeel to never touch Levy like that again… unless he is watching… I smirk...I drink another slip of my Sake as I finally register there are other people dancing around me again. I see Bixlow out of the corner of my eye hes dancing towards me …. hmm I guess Levy isn't the only one feeling bold tonight… I smile and start dancing with Bixlow…

"Well dragon girl that was the hottest thing I have ever seen who knew you swing that way" I hear Bixlow chuckle a tongue hanging out of his mouth… I look at hes tongue with our guilds symbol.

"You know Bixlow you keep sticking that tongue out at me I'll bite it off"

He stops dancing for a minute as my words sink in

"Bring it…. baby dragon" as he starts grinding with me again on the dance floor.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I am in the process of another story and I have completely stumped my self on what I want to do next :( so I figured I would work on a little one shot to see if I can get the creative juices flowing again.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **GPOV**

As I breath in Levy's scent I have her pinned against the wall of the guild. That stunt Jinx pulled has my blood boiling. How dare she touch my Levy hell she almost kissed her, I actually broke the glass I was holding. I will end that Dragon slayer. I feel Levy shift under me I am propping myself up from the wall with my arm. Shrimp is to tiny compared to me but her lips, my god I feel like I am drowning in there softness. As I breath deep I can smell Levy's scent the one that drives me crazy when I see her. That ink smell but theirs something else tonight the sakee. I can taste on her lips makes me want to devour her, Body and soul. I can hear her moan under my lips and its my undoing I grab her ars and hoist her up my body as she wraps her legs around my waist I have her pinned against the wall as I attack her neck my pierced tongue lapping at her exposed flesh, my sharp k9s grazing her skin leaving thin red lines as I attack her neck with such vigor like shes the only cure to my disease. I hear her breathless moaning as she licks my neck and its my undoing I must have her, I must be with her I don't care if anyone sees us. I have to have her now.

My kisses travel further south to her breasts as I rip the strap holding her dress up. I feel her squirming against me her hands ripping at my shirt I feel the buttons break.. Damn I didn't now she could be so strong. I moan as I consumed her breast in my mouth. Altho Levy wasn't as endowed as the other girls in Fairytail in the chest department was she pure magic to me and that ass … just thinking about it made me harder. I looked into her eyes, her eyes were open watching me play with her breast. Her moans filling my head I couldn't take it anymore. Her legs wrapped around my waist like a vice.

"Levy are you sure you want to do this?" I rasped at her looking into her flushes face.

"Of cause" she replied with another moan

That was all the encouragement I needed I snaked my hand up her thigh inching my way to her core. When I realized her wasn't waring any panties. She giggled as I looked at her. Has she been planning this? I groaned in her skin and that was it I felt her wetness starting to coat my abs. I slipped my hand down to my pants undoing the belt as fast as I could Levy biting into my shoulder as I hurried licking her nipple I felt as if I didn't have her right now I would explode. My pants dropped and my erection bounced free under her she panted as I could feel her folds on the tip of my erection.

"Are you sure levy" I breathed

"Yes" she looked me dead in the eye her brown eyes smoldering.

I shifted her down onto my cock I hissed she is so tight. I hear her cry out as I pound into her, I can feel her clenching around me fuck she felt amazing I never thought in a million years I would be doing this with her. I can hear my name on her breath as she pants for me. Her core hot and wet I know I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long its like all my fantasy's coming true at ones. I increase the pace and I feel her tighten around me and she screams my name. To be honest I didn't even think I would fit but shes taking it like a champ. I can hear my self moaning her name as I throw my head back and empty myself into her. She is clutched around me, I keep pumping her as I hear her scream my name and sail over her own orgasm. I pant into her skin I cant believe this all happened. All because of that damn slayer. I need to say thanks.

I look into Levy's face and kiss her with all the passion I have been hiding from her. I really hope this wasn't only just about the booze. I watch Levy smile at me I retracted her self from me I swear my legs are going to give out. I swear I haven't felt like this before this was just something else. As I pull up my pants and watch her straighten her dress she is still breathing hard.

"You owe me a new shirt shrimp" I stated giving her my signature grin as I look at the buttons on the floor

"And how would you like you payment Gajeel" she purrs to me stepping closer closing the gap

"Well I am sure I can think of something shrimp" I look down at her flushed cheeks god she looks amazing, her arousal scent just egging me on.

"But I think payment might have to be settled else where shrimp" I stated looking around the alleyway.

I watch her smile up at me

"As you wish your place or mine" she grins up at me

"Mine I want to hear you scream" I stated grabbing her hand and running down the alleyway.

 **JPOV Inside the guild**

I can hear what is going on outside the guild I look over to Laxus on the second floor. with the smirk on hes face and the slight blush I see I am sure he heard the same thing. I take another drink of my saki and continue dancing sexy with Lucy.

"Are you alright Jinx" she stated

"Oh yer perfectly fine" I stated grinding my hips with my friend. I see Laxus looking at us a smirk on hes face and I feel my temperature rise thinking about the exchange with Gajeel and levy. So happy my friends finally have what they are looking for

I see Laxus lick his lips as Lucy and I move together I spy Bickslow next to him watching down at us. Bickslow has taken off hes visor, for the first time I have ever seen him not waring it. My dragon eyes are good and I study him while still dancing. My heart is beating in my chest I didn't realize that Bickslow was so handsome. I feel a heat stirring inside me . Altho I know Lucy would be fine with us mucking around as she is a cuddlier when she is in this mood I see Natsu drooling over at the bar watching us. Maybe I will cut him some slack I spin Lucy around and her ars in now in my crouch and we grind together. I look over to Natsu and then back to Laxus daring them to take her from me. I wondered who would make the first move. I go back to my dancing looking at Lucy blushing at me. I wonder to myself with this work again?

"Lucy which do you like better?" I breath against her ear

she looks at me with hazy lustfilled eyes

"What do you mean/"

"Laxus or Natsu" I breath back to her as I look over her shoulder starting right at Laxus I can see he is trying to listen to us.

"Don't say anything" she looked unsure as what I was telling her.

"Just feel it, I will see it" I wink at her

"Laxus?" I watched her chest as her honey colored soul glowed brightly I smirked

"Natsu" her honey colored soul glowed brightly again as she smiled at me.

"Both?" Her soul exploded into a bright red and she turned the color of her soul

"You little minx" I stated giving her a wink. I glanced my head back to Natsu wiping the drool from hes mouth with a strong look and a shot I watch him stalk over to us

I inch my head closer to Lucy's I ghost my lips over her again " Just breath" I stated wrapping my hands around her neck pulling her closer as I am about to kiss her she is spun away by both Natsu and Laxus's hands

"Wait" they stated the same time

I laugh at them. They look at each other

"I want to dance with Lucy" I hear Natsu state looking at Laxus.

"Well I want to dance with her brat" Laxus states looking down her nose at Natsu

"Why don't you both dance with her I know she will like that a lot" I stated watching Lucy turn a tomato shade of red. It seemed to dawn on them both at the same time and they smirk and start dancing with Lucy in between them.

I smile and head back to bar

"Damn Jinx you a good, even if I say so myself" I hear Mira state putting another drink in front of me.

"Well my dear Mira you know me I like bright souls, happy souls, the bright ones always taste the best" I stated Mira gave me a knowing look.

Mira gave me a lovely smile and turned away. I looked down and sighed, The music was getting to loud for me, I think its time for this dragon to head home. I glanced over to Lucy dancing with the other dragons she was completely in her element enjoying it as she was grinding on Laxus and Natsu. We Lucy will be getting lucky tonight I think to myself.

I smile and make my way to the guild doors. As I open them I feel the cool air hit my face and smile I make my way down the guild stairs. I feel someones presence as I walk down the stairs. I take a deep breath I can smell wood a scent I am more the familiar with. I smile and look back at the guild doors sitting on top of the FairyTail banner is Bickslow with hes visor back on, hes babies wizzing around hes face. I watch as he jumps down from the poll and lands in front of me hes signature grin tongue hanging out

"Looking sad baby dragon?"

"What you going to do something about it sieth mage" I stated looking at hes chest hes soul burning brightly like the colour of a red rose. I smile up to him

"Maybe you could help me?" I stated looking back up to hes face.

"But this has to come off" I take off the helmet hes piercing red eyes looking at me.

"As you wish" he stated closing the gap between us…...

The end


End file.
